mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas and Ferb
Phineas and Ferb is a 2007 animated show produced by Disney Channel. It follows the title characters: Phineas Flynn and his English stepbrother Ferb Fletcher on summer vacation. Every day, the boys embark on some grand new project, which annoys their controlling sister, Candace, who frequently tries to reveal their shenanigans to her and Phineas' mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, and less frequently to Ferb's father, Lawrence Fletcher. The series follows a standard plot system; running gags occur every episode, and the b-plot almost always features Perry the Platypus working as a spy under the name "Agent P" to defeat the latest scheme of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a mad scientist driven largely by a need to assert his evilness. Raging Bully (Season 1, Episode 6) The subplot featuring Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz has the later invent a giant TV screen that will hypnotizes the entire tri-state area into celebrating his birthday. Slave-inator.png|The "Slave-Inator" Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 2.02.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 2.02.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 2.02.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 2.03.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 2.03.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 2.10.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 2.10.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 2.11.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 2.11.06 PM.png Tree to Get Ready (Season 1, Episode 23) Doofenshmirtz uses his poop-inator brainwashes pigeons to poop on his brother, Roger. The inator works by flashing the desired target to the pigeons, and Perry uses this to defeat Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb Get Busted (Season 1, Episode 45) Candace finally busts Phineas and Ferb, and as a result they are sent to Smile Away Reformatory School to have their imaginations stripped from them. The boys are subject to many torturous experiences (including a reference to A Clockwork Orange where their eyelids are held open as they're being indoctrinated with a film telling them imagination is morally wrong), and eventually the drill sergeant overseeing their reeducation finally breaks them. Candace sees Phineas and Ferb being subject to the torturous practices of Smile Away and feels like this punishment is too much, so she goes to break them out with her crush, Jeremy. They break into Smile Away only to see the results of the brainwashing - Phineas and Ferb are now imagination deprived zombies. Candace breaks them out, and when they're cornered by the drill sergeant, she has to plead them to embrace their creativity again. It works, however it all turns out to be a dream in the end. Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown (Season 2, Episode 25) Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Mr. Monogram set aside their differences to count down the greatest songs featured in the show as chosen by the fans...that is, until the doctor reveals his true intentions: to hypnotize the citizens of the Tri-State area with the catchiest song ever made. Whoop whoop.gif His name is Doof.jpg|"His name is Doof, and we'll do what he says! WOOP WOOP!" Hqdefault-0.jpg Bubble Boys (Season 2, Episode 26) Doofenshmirtz creates the Yodel-inator to improve his singing voice and make it designed to have people obey him with his singing. It works, however Perry removes it from him and everyone comes to their senses and realise Doofenshmirtz's singing is terrible. Phineas and Ferb Interrupted (Season 3, Episode 14) After being zapped with Doofenshmirtz's Dull-and-boring-inator, Phineas and Ferb become interested only in doing boring things. They only return to their normal creative selves when they see Candace in danger. Meanwhile Perry tried to fix Phineas and Ferb by making a Dynamic-inator, but it misfires and hits Linda instead. A Real Boy (Season 3, Episode 15) To resist her urge to bust her brothers, Stacy hypnotizes Candace to not think about that thought when a certain trigger word is given. Stacy hypnotizing Candace.jpg candace_in_a_trance_by_hellboy99-d60u37f.jpg Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension The Second Dimension's version of Doofenshmirtz rules with an iron fist, and Phineas and Ferb here are conformist and obedient. Doofenshmirtz-2 also defeated Perry in this dimension and used cyborg technology to brainwash him into being the general of his army. When he is electrocuted in the film's climax, he becomes free of the control and returns to the Phineas and Ferb of his dimension. The Remains of the Platypus (Season 3, Episode 34) Doofenshmirtz uses his Butler-inator to brainwash Perry the Platypus into being his butler. Perry gets himself out of it by writing to himself "I fight evil" to remind himself of who he once was. Meapless in Seattle (Season 3, Episode 41) Meap returns and enlists the help of Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella to stop Mitch from obtaining pure cutonium, an element that makes whoever consumes it so cute that everyone who sees them feel compelled to give them whatever they desire. When Mitch gets a hold of the cutonium and uses it on himself, his new super-cute form ends up entrancing Phineas and soon afterwards Meap and his planet's army. Phineas is enamoured with cute Mitch and wants to transfer all of his assets into his name, but Isabella manages to get his attention with her own natural cuteness, freeing him from his trance. Phineas then realises that Isabella can out-cute Mitch just by being herself because her cuteness is authentic unlike his (while Isabella tries to find a compliment out of Phineas saying she's cute, albeit in very scientific wording), and proceeds to do so and frees all of the Meapians who were incapacitated by Mitch. Mind Share (Season 4, Episode 9) Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are tricked through a scam into swapping bodies with alien criminals. As the gang scramble to recreate the body swapping device, Candace tracks down the kids' bodies inhabited by the aliens. She finds out that they become hypnotised by country music, and uses that to draw the aliens back to the mind swapping machine. When they awaken from their trances, they're back in their original bodies. The Inator Method (Season 4, Episode 43) Doofenshmirtz holds a motivational seminar, however he's really using it to use his Motivate-inator to make people want to buy merchandise. When the inator is destroyed and people are no longer under its effect, they get angry at Doofenshmirtz. Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension (Season 4, Episode 45) Perry is captured by who is revealed to be Charlene Doofenshmirtz to recondition him into being a loyal evil minion. Charlene has also found other former OWCA agents and turned them into evil cyborgs loyal to her, and the Resistance has to free them from her control. O.W.C.A. Files (Season 4, Episode 49) Professor Parenthesis uses robotic fleas to take control of OWCA's agents, and only Perry and some new agents (including Doofenshmirtz) avoid them. The episode focuses on them stopping Parenthesis's plan and freeing their fellow agents.Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Teenage Hypnotist Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Musical Hypnosis Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Trigger Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Comedy Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Peril Category:Fantasy Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps